


Seeking Answers

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: scogan - Fandom
Genre: Hinted past relationship, M/M, Scott is eighteen so idk, Sexual Fantasy, Sort Of, Underage - Freeform, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Scott asks Logan about what the future is like.Or: Logan and Scott are lovers in the future but Logan doesn’t tell Scott since he’s too young.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multiple chapter Scogan fic! I had the idea that a young (legal) Scott was sort of smitten by Logan but Logan doesn’t want to tell him the whole truth about what their relationship was like...Enjoy!

“Slim?” Scott blinked at the foreign name, taking his eyes away from the black Harley Davidson in front of him to the large man behind it. “You gonna pass me the wrench or what?” Logan asked, his voice on the brisk of annoyance.

“Yeah,” Scott mindlessly reached into the red tool box and grabbed a hold of a screwdriver, handing it to Logan. 

“I thought you were good with bikes, kid,” Logan teased as he put the screwdriver back in the box and grabbed the wrench. 

“I am,” Scott finally took his eyes off of the bike and looked at Logan who was looking at him cautiously. “I’m just thinking,” he looked down at the wrench gripped firmly in the other mutant’s hand, “and I’m not a kid,” he added. 

“And I’m not old,” Logan joked in a dry tone, returning his attention to the motorcycle in front of him. 

Scott observed Logan through his red gaze, seeing that Logan didn’t look that old at all. “You’re not old.”

“Yes I am, Slim.”

“Why do you call me that?” Scott pressed, getting off of the stool he was sitting on and walked around the bike to get closer to Logan. “Slim?”

Logan set the wrench down and stood up from his crouched position, towering over Scott who took a small step back. “Because that’s what I call ya,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Look kid, I’ve known ya for longer than I wish I did,” Scott scowled at that remark, “so that’s the name I gave ya. Either that or I call you an ass. Your pick,” he crouched back down and started to exam the tires of the motorcycle. 

“You’re a real tool, Logan,” he chided and crossed his arms over his chest while the other mutant let out a low chuckle. “What am I like in the future anyway?” 

“You can’t just insult someone and then expect them to answer your question,” Logan said rather amused, “but you’re one of the leaders of the X-Men. You’re still cocky,” he let a small smile fall to his lips. 

“I’m not cocky,” Scott grumbled. “Do we become best buds or something later on?” He watched as Logan started to smirk. 

“Somethin’ like that.” 

Scott knitted his eyebrows together in confusion at the comment but he didn’t ask any further questions about it. “How old are you? You look thirty.”

“Then I’m thirty,” Logan replied flatly, glancing up at Scott. “You sure ask a lot of questions.”

“You never said I couldn’t ask them,” he retorted and maybe Logan was right, maybe Scott was cocky. 

“Are you going to keep pestering me all day or are you going to help with this bike?” Logan gritted out, shifting the subject back to the bike next to them. “Either help or shut up. Your pick.”

Scott narrowed his eyes, not that Logan could see, and he turned around and stormed out of the garage. He only went down there in the first place since he liked motorcycles and frankly Logan interested him. He didn’t know what it was about the feral mutant that caught his attention, but Scott found himself fascinated and sometimes admired Logan. Sure he wasn’t that nice to Scott but Scott wasn’t that nice to him in return and it seemed that they had an understanding of each other. Logan also mentioned that he knew Scott too but he was very vague about where their relationship stood. He wondered why but he wasn’t curious enough about it to go searching for answers. 

Instead, he headed upstairs to his room and tried to clear his head as he laid down in attempts to take a nap. Scott closed his eyes and started to think about what Logan told him. He would become a leader of the X-Men, how cool was that? He never thought he’d get that position, but he was definitely not complaining. He also thought about the nickname Logan called him too. _Slim_. Why did he call him that? Scott knew he was skinny, but he wasn’t scrawny. Now that he thought about it, he was curious as to why Logan didn’t answer all of his questions. Was he hiding something about what they were?

Scott opened his eyes and shook his thoughts away, he needed to stop overthinking. He knew sleep wasn’t an option with the way his mind was racing. He decided that maybe he wanted answers from Logan, just to soothe his curiosity, so he got out of bed and walked back downstairs to the garage where he saw Logan still working on the bike. “Do I get married?”

Logan took his eyes away from the bike and looked at Scott unamused. “I thought you left,” he stated and Scott shrugged. “You were married,” he turned away back to the bike.

“What do you mean ‘were’?” Scott asked, resuming to original spot that he was sitting in before. He carefully watched Logan work on the bike, noting the way his muscles moved from his task.

“Things happened,” he replied. 

“Like-?” 

Logan sighed and put his tools down, looking up at Scott incredulously. “Look kid, you’re too young to be asking me all these questions. Just wait till you get older and let things happen,” he said with annoyance and Scott glared at him. 

“I’m eighteen,” he clipped, “not a kid.”

“Well you’re a kid to me,” Logan stood up and walked over to Scott, looking down at him. “You’ll answer your own questions when you get older. Now, can you pass me that hammer behind ya?” 

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t make any sudden movements. “What if I don’t want to wait? What if I want answers now?”

Logan crossed his arms over his chest as well, standing his ground. “You ain’t gonna get answers, Slim. I told ya. Now hand me the hammer,” he demanded.

“Make me.” 

Logan cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, his face inching towards Scott’s. “Don’t talk back to me,” he warned and Scott could feel Logan’s warm breath on his skin, sending chills throughout his body. He could also smell him too; Logan smelled slightly of gasoline but mainly of wood and leather. Scott was intoxicated by the scent and he leaned his face closer to Logan’s, their noses almost touching. 

“I just did,” he replied, receiving a growl from Logan, and Scott felt his stomach flip, the sound radiating through his body, feeling a rush of heat go through him. What was that? 

“Your mouth always got ya in trouble,” Logan reached behind him and grabbed the hammer before pulling away and walking back over to the bike. 

“I’m sure it did,” Scott leaned against the wall and put his feet on the seat of the bike, only for Logan to push them off. 

“This isn’t your living room coffee table, Scott,” Logan gritted and wiped down where Scott just put his feet, “don’t put your feet on it.”

“Not my bike,” he said nonchalantly and put his feet back on the seat. 

“Unless you want to keep your legs, I suggest you remove them,” Logan raised his fist and three adamantium claws came out of knuckles. 

Scott laughed at his bluff. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t try me, kid. Just because you’re a student doesn’t mean shit to me.” Scott sat up straighter but left his feet on the seat. “That’s it!” Just as Logan was about to strike him, Scott quickly removed his feet making Logan slice through the seat of the Harley instead. 

Scott’s eyes went wide and Logan only stared at the bike in shock. “I’m sorry!” Logan’s eyes snapped up and Scott froze in fear. “I’m sorry,” he breathed out as Logan stood up. “Logan-

“Get out,” he interjected, Scott was trying to search his face for some sort of emotion. “Get out!” Logan yelled and Scott composed himself and ran out of the garage as fast as possible. Scott didn’t stop running till he reached his bedroom once again and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing hard and fast and he sunk down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Scott felt a swell of guilt rise in his stomach, he ruined Logan’s bike. Logan was probably going to kill him. No, Logan was definitely going to kill him. 

Scott carefully got up and locked his bedroom door before heading to his bathroom to shower. He needed to clear his head, and be clean before he died too. Scott spent about a couple of hours in there before getting out and changing into some sweats. 

Just as he was about to get into bed, it was almost eleven at night, he heard a knock on his door. Scott gaped at his door as he heard another knock, this one more persistent than the first. Anxiously, he walked to the door and unlocked it before slowly opening it. 

“I didn’t wake ya, did I?” Scott shook his head at Logan’s words, looking down at the ground. He stared at his bare feet and how close they were to Logan’s own combat boots. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott said quietly, not daring to look up. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I was going to give it to ya eventually anyway,” Scott looked up this time, seeing Logan was smiling at him. 

“What?” Scott blinked at him, not believing what he was hearing. “You’re not going to kill me?”

Logan barked out a laugh. “No, I’m not going to kill you. Here,” he tossed him a pair of keys which Scott caught with one hand, “it’s yours now.” 

Scott stared down at the pair of keys. “I’m confused,” he looked up to see Logan had now disappeared. Scott sighed and closed the door before getting into bed. He examined the keys once more in his hand before setting them on his nightstand and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him. His mind started to replay the scene in the garage earlier, when Logan was leaning close to him. He wondered what would’ve happened if they stayed in that position, he wondered if they would’ve kissed. Scott wondered if Logan would growl like he did earlier. He liked it when Logan growled, he honestly thought it was hot, sexy even. 

Scott’s eyes snapped open. There was _no_ way he was attracted to Logan. He _couldn’t_ possibly be attracted to an older man like Logan either, it didn’t make any sense. 

He felt himself getting hot so he pulled back his covers to see there was a tent in his sweats. Scott took a deep breath and reached his hand underneath the hem of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to slowly stroke himself. He pulled his cock out to be more comfortable and he closed his eyes. His encounter with Logan replayed in his head and Scott started pumping himself faster as he imagined them kissing and that kiss escalating into something more. Scott was panting now as he neared his climax and he came hard into his hand, Logan’s name escaping his lips as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets answers...

Scott _knew_ it was a bad idea to have a crush-wait, did he have a crush on Logan? He certainly found him attractive and considering what he _did_ last night he must have some sort of feelings towards the other mutant. Scott shook his thoughts away and tried to focus on the lesson Professor Xavier was giving.

Oh god, Professor Xavier was a telepath, he probably heard every thought Scott’s thinking right now. 

Scott shot his hand up, stopping him from speaking. “Yes Scott?” Professor Xavier asked with a soft smile. 

“May I use the restroom?” He nodded and Scott bolted out of his seat and ran to the nearest bathroom to splash some water in his face. It was just Logan. But he couldn’t just ignore the way his gut is telling him that Logan is keeping something from him. Scott won’t stop till he found out what. 

The first thing he did was, well he skipped class. He knew Alex won’t be the happiest when he finds out but he wouldn’t be happy knowing what Scott’s doing either. He went to Logan’s room, not his fault he overheard the Professor giving him directions on where it was, and he knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened.

Logan was standing in a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and chewing on a cigar. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Shouldn’t you not smoke?” Scott countered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want answers, Logan. I’m old enough to know the truth,” he demanded. 

“Truth about what?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “The future.”

Logan took a puff from his cigar and blew the smoke near Scott’s face. “Or I can go tell your brother and the Professor that you’re skipping class to pester me about it.” 

“I just don’t see why you won’t tell me!” Scott exclaimed and looked at Logan with disbelief. “Is it bad?”

“No, but it will be if I told ya now,” he replied and started to close his door, “Go back to class, Slim.”

Scott stepped forward and put his foot next to the door to stop it from closing. “Damnit Logan why can’t you just tell me?!”

Logan cocked an eyebrow and took a long drag from his cigar. “I will, when you’re older.” 

“But I’m eighteen!”

“You just turned eighteen, I’ll tell you next year,” he said simply and tried to move Scott’s foot out of the way to close the door.

“What about a birthday present? Will you tell me as a gift?” Scott pleaded, putting his hand on the door to get it from closing. “Please?”

“The bike was your gift,” Logan pried the door from his hand and tried to get Scott’s foot out of the way. “Kid, I suggest you either move your foot or lose it.” 

Scott huffed and retreated his foot. “You’re a dick,” he said firmly to Logan before he closed the door in his face. Scott kicked at his door before going back to class. 

He just wanted to _know_ what his relationship with Logan was. He didn’t say it was bad but it wouldn’t be good if Logan told him now either. They definitely weren’t friends because if they were there wouldn’t be any harm in telling him that. They also didn’t hate each other either since Logan would again tell him so. That only meant one thing: Scott and Logan were more than just friends. How much more, Scott doesn’t know, but he was going to find out. 

He would use reverse psychology on Logan, make him think that Scott already knows what they are. That way Logan will confess it and Scott’s curiosity will be at ease. 

Scott had to be careful about this too. He would go down to the garage after dinner because he knows for a fact that Logan will be down there, and he’ll talk to him then. As of right now, Scott will just go about his day acting normal to everyone. No one needed to know what his plans were.

-  
After dinner, Scott casually made his way down to the garage where he saw Logan working on one of the Professor’s cars. “I know,” Scott said a bit proudly.

“Know what?” Logan said into the motor of the car, seeming uninterested at Scott’s presence. 

“What we were in the future,” he leaned against the car next the one Logan was working on and crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxing position. 

“And what’s that, Slim?”

“A couple.” Logan immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Scott with slight shock. “Right?”

Logan walked over to him and looked deep into his red frames. “Who told you that?”

“No one, I just came to the conclusion myself. It seems right too given the way you’re saying things,” he grinned wickedly then. “So am I right Logan?”

“You are.”

Scott felt giddy and took a step closer, looking up at the other mutant fondly. “So we can be together?”

Logan huffed. “No, you’re too young,” he turned around and went back to fixing the car. 

“So? Logan, I’m eighteen, it doesn’t matter,” he stated.

“Yes, it does. Put yourself in my position. Not only does it look bad on my part but I could get in some serious trouble,” Logan looked back at Scott softly. “You just have to wait.”

“For how long?” Scott was hoping it would be soon, even though he didn’t want to rush into anything, it didn’t hurt to at least try to form a relationship with Logan.

“Till you’re about thirty or so,” Logan grumbled in reply, focusing his attention back on the motor. 

“Twelve years? You’re making me wait twelve years?!” Scott walked over to him once more and glared down at him. “That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair,” was all he got in reply.

Scott shook his head at him in disbelief, his chest starting to ache. “What about love? Or does that just not matter?”

“Slim, you don’t know what love is.”

“You know what? You can just forget about our future together because there isn’t going to be one,” his eyes started to sting with tears but he wouldn’t let one fall. “I’m never going to be with you, Logan. _Ever_.” He breezed out of the garage and ran upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door when he got there. Who was Logan to say Scott didn’t know what love was? He’s never been romantically in love but maybe he would be with Logan. 

No, screw Logan, he didn’t want Scott. No one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Logan right? Is he wrong? Should he allow him and Scott to be together?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea how to fix an engine or anything about cars...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Scott stared blankly up at his bedroom ceiling for what seemed like days. He hasn’t left his room, not even for meals. Mainly because he doesn’t want to run into Logan but he didn’t want to be questioned by his brother either. The persisting knock on his bedroom door, however, says otherwise. 

“Scott, don’t make me blast through this door!” He heard Alex say on the other side. “Open up,” his voice became firmer. Scott sighed and got out of bed, lazily walking over to his door and opening it. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been skipping class for the past three days?” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and Scott rolled his eyes, not that he could see, and flopped back down in his bed. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

“Well too bad,” Alex slammed his bedroom door and sat down across from Scott. “We’re talking about it and you’re going to tell me what’s going on. This isn’t like you, Scott.” Scott knew Alex just wanted the best for him, but he’s not sure if he could tell him the _whole_ truth. 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Scott groaned and sat up in his bed, resting his head against the wall. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

“I can’t promise that, but continue,” Alex replied and that was the best answer he was probably going to receive.

“Apparently in the future, Logan and I are...together,” he muttered. “I asked him if we could be together and he said no and I may have a small crush on him.” Scott ran a hand through his hair and held his breath. He was preparing for Alex to yell at him but instead, the blond started laughing. “Alex, it’s not funny!” Scott threw his pillow at him but Alex dodge it. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” he took a deep breath to contain himself. “So...you and Logan become a thing?” Scott and Alex let out a low whistle. “Damn, okay. Well...I wow.” He put his hand over his mouth, starting to think. “Did he say why you two can’t be together?”

“He thinks I’m too young and that I don’t know what love is.”

Alex nodded in understanding and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Scott, I hate to break it to you but he does have a point.” 

Scott frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I’m not picking sides, Scott. I’m being realistic,” Alex countered. “You’re eighteen, Logan’s a thousand years old, you have your whole life ahead of you.”

“So I can’t have a boyfriend?” Scott was starting to think Alex was being extremely unfair. 

“I didn’t say that. I just think that it’s best that you wait till you’re a little bit older to date someone like Logan,” Alex’s eyes softened. “I just want what’s best for you.”

Scott huffed. “You started dating Hank around my age, what’s the difference?”

“Hank and I are the same age,” he pointed out and Scott scowled. “But, I can’t stop you from feeling the way that you do. If you want to be with Logan, than fine. Just promise me you’ll be smart about this, okay?” 

“Okay,” Scott agreed and Alex stood up and ruffled his hair. 

“Report back to class too, _tomorrow_.” Alex said in a firm tone and Scott reluctantly agreed. He waited till Alex left his room before taking a shower and changing into some fresh clothes. He should talk to Logan again, apologize for the other day. Scott figured he would be in the garage and to his luck, he was. 

“Hey,” he leaned against the wall as he watched Logan work on yet another car. 

“Thought you didn’t wanna see me no more,” Logan replied as he kept working, not turning around to face Scott.

“I did, yesterday, but today’s a new day,” Scott walked over to him and sat down near him. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the other night. I was acting immature and for that, I’m sorry.” Logan turned to look at him, Scott’s heart started to beat faster. Who knew someone could look so hot covered in grease stains?

“What are you getting at, Slim?” Scott knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Was Logan seriously questioning his apology?

“Nothing. I’m just apologizing,” he cracked a small smile but Logan still looked at him with disbelief. “Do you seriously not believe me?”

“No.”

Scott shrugged in response, not really knowing what to say. Logan can think whatever he wants, Scott knew he was being sincere and that’s all that mattered, right? “I’ll-uh-see you around,” he stood up and gave a small wave goodbye before making his way out of the garage.

“Scott,” hearing Logan say his name stopped him in his tracks, “I’m sorry ‘bout what I said too. Now do you want to learn how to change an engine?”  
Logan started to grin and Scott matched it and walked back over to him. 

“I take it this is a skill I’ll be needing?” Scott observed as Logan unhooked something in the engine, making some liquids leak out. 

Logan shrugged. “Probably.”

Scott couldn’t help but stare at Logan as he watched him work. Logan was honestly gorgeous, no wonder Scott found himself staring at him all the time. “Twenty one.” 

“What?” Logan looked away from the engine and met Scott’s eyes.

“Twenty one. When I’m twenty one, can we both agree to be together?” Scott hated the fact that he had to ask, but maybe it was the only way. Logan studied him for a moment before working back on the engine. 

“Okay,” Logan agreed. 

Scott’s eyes went wide. _Three years._ Three years and Scott could finally be with Logan. But could Scott wait that long? It’s better than waiting twelve, but he still had to wait regardless. He studied Logan as he worked once more and Scott sucked in a breath before leaning forward and pressed a quick kiss to his scruffy cheek. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yay for Scott!! Only three years and he can be with Logan! 
> 
> But will either them be able to contain themselves in the meantime?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you’ve all been waiting for...smut!

“Do we get married?” Scott ran his hand over the side of the car Logan was working on. Ever since their agreement, Scott started to hang around Logan more and he was even able to get away with kissing him more, unfortunately only on the cheek. 

“You do,” Logan sighed as he closed the hood of the car and wiped at the mark Scott’s hand made. “You marry someone else,” he muttered and tossed the rag on the stool. 

Scott knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “I do? Who?” Logan shrugged and leaned against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on Logan, you’re not going to tell me?” 

“No.”

Scott barked out a laugh. “Figures,” he took a step in front of Logan, imitating his pose. “Well, can I propose to you now or later?” Logan laughed at his words but Scott got down on his knees. “I’m serious, Logan.” He slowly started to run his hands up and down his thighs, looking up at Logan the whole time. Scott has never been with anyone before, maybe Logan would be his first. “Just tell me to stop and I will,” he purposely breathed against the front of his crotch, waiting for an answer. 

“Backseat,” he commanded and Scott had never gotten into a car so fast than he did right now. He slid into the backseat of the car while Logan went to lock the door before joining him. “This is the one and only time and you _cannot_ tell anybody that we did this, got it?” Scott nodded and stared at Logan, waiting for him to do something. “Looks like I finally found a way to get you to shut up,” he smirked and Scott rolled his eyes. 

“Way to kill the romance,” he grumbled and let Logan guide him to sit on his lap. Scott stared into those hazel eyes of his, running a hand through his hair as he studied his features. Logan truly was gorgeous, anyone could see that. Scott felt a wave of satisfaction that Logan could be with anyone but he chose him. Scott pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and looked at Logan for confirmation. “Was-was that okay?” 

“Jesus Slim, I’m not a blushing virgin,” he teased and pressed their lips back together in a more tender kiss. Logan’s lips were soft and he clearly knew what he was doing since Scott just wanted _more._

Scott parted his lips and he felt the glide of Logan’s tongue against his lower lip before it made its way into his mouth. Scott gasped in surprise and allowed him to dominate the kiss, Logan’s tongue tracing every single inch of Scott’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck to pull him closer and Scott rolled his hips forward, receiving a gasp from the other mutant. “I knew you wanted me,” he smirked and Logan rolled his eyes, moving his lips to start kissing his neck. Scott felt like his whole body was on fire and he felt his jeans get a little tighter than they were before. “Did you ever think about me Logan? At night? In that big bed of yours, all by yourself?” Scott ran his hand over Logan’s chest and he yelped when Logan flipped him over and he slammed against the seat a little roughly, but Scott wasn’t going to complain.

“Shut up,” Logan growled and took his oil stain flannel off, tossing it on the floor of the car. Scott wasn’t the least bit surprised that Logan was ripped. He was definitely not going to get that sight out of his head and he didn’t plan on it either. Scott took off his own shirt and tossed it by Logan’s, both of them just staring at each other. “Relax for me,” he demanded and Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of his belt being undone and felt his pants slide down to his ankles. “Scott,” he opened his eyes and stared at Logan, seeing the tent in his boxers out of the corner of his eye, “do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Scott felt a wave of arousal when Logan’s finger hooked under the hem of his boxers, “don’t stop.” Logan slowly pulled his boxers down and Scott’s cock sprung into the air, waiting for some sort of friction. He watched through lidded eyes as Logan immediately took his cock into his mouth, all the way down to the base. “Oh my god.” Scott never felt anything more amazing in his life. Logan was sucking down hard and his tongue was licking his cock like it was an ice cream cone about to melt. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, he definitely wasn’t going to last long. “L-oh fuck Logan,” he moaned and gripped the other mutant’s hair tightly, feeling his arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. “I-I’m gonna-Logan,” Scott closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came in Logan’s mouth. Scott’s pretty sure he died and went to heaven.

He went back into Logan’s lap, kissing him hard on the lips. Scott didn’t care that he could taste himself, he was just happy that him and Logan just did what they did. 

“Your turn,” Scott smirked as he put his hand on the fly of his jeans, moving his hand to rest over his boxers, palming him. “I think we shouldn’t wait to do this again in three years, don’t you think?” He smirked and slid his hand under Logan’s boxers, taking his cock out. “You’re as big as I imagined,” he wrapped a hand around him and started to stroke him slowly, brushing his thumb up against the slit of his cock, receiving a low moan from Logan. “You like that baby?”

“Don’t call me that,” he huffed. 

“Wolvie? James?” Scott teased and received a smack on his ass. “Kinky.” Logan rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply to keep Scott from talking anymore. It worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about having the next chapter be a time jump...should it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed to Logan’s POV! Enjoy!!

_Twelve years later…_

Logan stood against the doorway of the garage, watching Scott work on the engine of one of his cars. It was his birthday and Logan knew exactly what to get him: Answers and sex. He gave Scott the impression that he forgot his birthday since he didn’t say it to him this morning or later this afternoon so Scott ignored him. He may be thirty but he still acted like a teenager sometimes.

“Slim,” he called out and Scott ignored him and continued to focus on his engine. Logan approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“Something you need?” Scott huffed out, not even bothering to hide his anger or annoyance. 

“More like something you need,” Scott turned around in his arms, intrigued, but had a scowl on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Which is?”

Logan smirked. “You’ve been buggin’ me about it for years, remember?” He teased but Scott looked unamused. “You wanted to know what happened in the future, remember?”

“Oh yeah, well,” he sighed, “I don’t really care anymore. Whatever happened happened I guess,” he mumbled.

“Scott,” Logan said more softly and took his face in his hands, but Scott didn’t look at him. “Do you want your present or not?” Scott looked back up at him and started to smile. “Thought I forgot?”

“Yes!” Scott exclaimed and Logan laughed, receiving a playful swat on his chest. “Don’t do that, Logan! I was mad at you!” 

Logan rolled his eyes and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Happy birthday, Slim,” he murmured against his lips. 

“Thank you,” Scott wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. “I hate you sometimes.”

“I love you too,” Logan pressed a kiss to his head before pulling away. “Here,” he reached into his back pocket and handed Scott a small black box. “You got married to Jean,” he sunk down to one knee as Scott started to open the box, “but I think these days are kinda different, don’t ya think?”

Scott looked at the ring then back at Logan with a gasp. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Logan flashed a small smile. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Scott repeated and got down to Logan’s level, pulling him into a loving kiss. “What else happens?” He asked, referring to once again the questions he’s been asking for years.

“So now you want to know?” Logan teased and Scott rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Jean dies, that’s when we start to sleep together, then Jean comes back but she’s not herself, then you die and Jean dies again.”

Scott frowned. “Well, I’m glad to know none of that will happen now,” he pushed Logan to lay back and he sat on his lap, straddling him. “Is that all for my presents or-?” Logan rolled his eyes, Scott could be so greedy sometimes. 

“You want to do it here or upstairs?”

“How about the backseat like old days?” Scott smirked and stood up, taking Logan’s hand and pulling him into the backseat. Scott resumed his seat on Logan’s lap and pried his shirt off before taking off Logan’s, starting to press kisses to his neck and chest. “You know, I used to touch myself at night,” he said hotly in his ear, “I would think about you and how you wouldn’t even let me kiss you.”

“You were young and horny,” he grunted and he started to undo Scott’s jeans. “Still are.”

Scott scoffed. “I am not!” He undid Logan’s pants and slipped out of his own, taking off his boxers too. “You looking the way you do doesn’t help you know,” he muttered and Logan smiled proudly. “You’re so smug.”

“You’re the one who said it, Slim, not me,” he teased and pressed their lips back together, trying to get Scott to be quiet now. He gripped his hips bruisingly and felt Scott grip at his cock through his boxers. Logan knew he was getting impatient and for knowing Scott for as long as he did, he knew all of his weak spots. He pulled away to nip at Scott’s collarbone, making a moan slip from his lips. Logan reaches between their bodies and gripped Scott’s cock firmly, slowly running his hand up and down his shaft. 

“You-you know,” the other gasped out, biting down onto his lower lip as Logan worked him, “we should have a kid. I bet I had some of those, huh?”

Logan shrugged and continued to pump his hand. “Not that I know of,” Scott frowned and Logan have him a look. “I don’t know everything.” 

“Well you always seem to act like you do,” he teased and Logan slapped his ass. 

“Are you calling me a smartass?”

“What? No,” Scott sealed their lips back together in a hungry kiss, “just sometimes. Logan shook his head and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s so short, just didn’t really know where to go or how to end it but yeah! Thanks for reading and the lovely comments!! <3
> 
> Thinking about writing another Scogan fic soon:
> 
> Scott is Laura’s teacher!

**Author's Note:**

> How sweet, Logan have Scott a bike that Scott would’ve taken in the future anyway. Will Scott keep pestering Logan with questions or will he keep avoiding him?


End file.
